Fairy Tail Game Show Truth or Dare Game
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: What will happen when Erza kidnaps people from Fairy Tail to be in a Truth or Dare Game Show. Funny and Exciting story, where you get to choose the dares and truths. I can take the dares to. Rate and Review.
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to the Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show**

 **Night Warrior(me)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Night Warrior, and some of the dares**

 ** _**_** **or** ** _()_** **equals an**

 _Erza_ : ** _*Erza comes into Makarov's office*_** you need me master

 _Makarov_ :well you have someone who wants to talk to you

 _Erza_ : ** _*notices me*_** who are you

 _Night Warrior_ :I'm Night Warrior, and I'm going to hold a Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show, and I need you to be the host.

Erza:why should I

Night Warrior:I have an unlimited supply of strawberry cheesecakes

Erza:what do I have to do

Night Warrior:first I need you to kidnap these people on this list, ** _*hands Erza the list*_**

Erza: ** _*reads list aloud*_**

 _Nastu Dragneel_

 _Lucy Heartfilla_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Juvia Lockster_

 _Wendy Marvell_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Evergreen_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Bickslow_

 _Lyon Vastia_

 _Sherry Blendy_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Panther Lily_

 _Jellal Frenandes_

 _Gildarts Clive_

 _Dan Straight_

Erza: ** _*finishes reading*_** but surely that is not all the people that are going to be in it.

Night Warrior:I've got the rest

( ** _Erza leaves, to go and kidnap the Fairy Tail members)_**

( ** _The rest of the people are down here)_**

 ** _From Sabertooth_**

 _Sting Eucliffe_

 _Rouge Cheney_

 _Frosch_

 _Lector_

 ** _From The Celestial Spirit World_**

 _Aries the Ram_

 _Gemini the Twins_

 _Sagittarius the Archer_

 _Leo the Lion_

 _Taurus the Bull_

 _Aquarius the Water Beare_

 _Cancer the Crab_

 _Libra the Heavenly Scales_

 _Scorpio the Scorpion_

 _Virgo the Maiden_

 _Capricorn the Goat_

 _Pisces the Paired Fish_

 _Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer_

 ** _From Elodas_**

 _Natsu Dragion_

 _Lucy Ashley_

 _Gray Surge_

 _Erza Knightwalker_

 _Juvia_

 _Alzack_

 _Bisca_

 _Gajeel_

 _Mystogan_

 _Cana_

 ** _People You Thought Was Dead_**

 _Ur_

 _Ultear Milkovich_

 _Jude Heartfilla_

 _Mavis Vermillion_

 _Layla Heartfilla_

 _Simon_

 _Karen Lilica_

 ** _Bad Guy_**

 _Zeref Dragoneel_

 ** _Eclipse Spirts (not in the dares, but guards)_**

 _Virgo the Maiden_

 _Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer_

 **Night Warrior:please rate and review. If you have any good dares please give them to me. I'm horrible at coming up with dares, so please give me some, you pick the dares. If you don't I'll stick the eclipse version of Virgo or Ophiuchus on you, both excel in torture.**

 **Lucy:help she has kidnapped all of us**

 **Night Warrior:be quiet, rate and review, and post some dares you want me to use.**


	2. Day 1

**_Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show_**

 ** _Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro, if I did, it would be a whole lot different, but I do own Night Warrior._**

 ** _By:Eclipse Night Warrior(Night Warrior)_**

Night Warrior:Welcome to my very First Fairy Tail Game Show, I'm the host and Erza is my co-host. * ** _points at Erza*_**

Erza:* ** _waves at camera*_**

Night Warrior:now let's bring in the constants, Erza

Erza:* ** _pulls a lever*_**

( ** _The ground opens up and different cages appeared, each with a Fairy Tail Show member in it)_**

Lucy:why are we in cages

Night Warrior:so you don't escape, in order for you to get out of them, you have to drink this cup full of a mystery liquid, I'm not telling you what, and then sign on the dotted line.

Gray:what dotted line and what cup

Night Warrior:oh, I forgot, * ** _snaps fingers*_**

( ** _A cup and document appeared in each cage)_**

Everyone:* ** _signs the dotted line and drinks the cup*_**

( ** _Cages Disappear)_**

Night Warrior:now so you don't escape, guards come in.

( ** _Eclipse Virgo and Ophiuchus walks in)_**

Natsu:what are they doing here

Night Warrior:oh, they are the guards, if one of you gets thrown out they will go get you, and punish you if you try to escape.

Everyone:* ** _glups nervously*_**

Night Warrior:here are the rules:no escaping, you can refuse to do the dare or say the truth but, have to take the punishment, but don't worry, the guards will not be the ones doing it, you have to go into that room, and if you pick punishment you have to be in there for 30 minutes, you can not tell anyone what is in there. Now Erza the first dare.

Erza: Natsu, this is for you,but first Mira go into that room please.

Mira:* ** _walks into the room*_**

Erza:okay Natsu you have to make Mira mad enough to change into Satan Soul, which is either hurt one of her siblings or burn her clothes.

Natsu:ok

Erza:Mira you can come out now

Mira:* ** _walks out of the room*_**

Nastu:well, I don't want to hurt Elfman or Lisanna so I guess I'll burn her closet.

Mira: ** _*threatingly looks at Natsu*_** there are two things I can't stand, they are hurting my family, and burning my closet, SATAN SOUL, dark nebula. * ** _a sphere of dark magic, sends Natsu flying though the roof*_**

Night Warrior:Strike, good hit Mira

Mira:* ** _still in Satan Soul form*_** dark nebula, * ** _a sphere of dark magic went straight at Night Warrior*_**

Night Warrior:* ** _holds out hand, when the sphere touched it, the sphere disappeared*_** calm down Mira, now Virgo go get Natsu back in here,

Eclipse Virgo:yes, princess, * ** _runs out to get Natsu back*_**

Night Warrior:Erza, Elfman, and Lucy go into the room,

Erza,Elfman,Lucy:* ** _walks into the room*_**

Night Warrior:now, who to dare, Gray you have to, tell Erza Jellal hates her, tell Elfman he is not manly, and tell Lucy that you read her book and that it sucks

Gray:do I have to,

Night Warrior:or you can face punishment, it gets worse as we play.

Gray:fine, I'll do it.

Night Warrior:prefect, you can come out now,guys

( ** _Lucy,Erza,Elfman walk out of the room)_**

Gray:Erza Jellal hates you, Elfman you are not manly, Lucy I read your book, and it sucks,

Erza:Heavenly Wheel Amour

Elfman:Beast Soul Takeover

Lucy:Lucy Kick

Gray:* ** _flys through the roof*_**

Night Warrior:so cool, now, Eclipse Virgo, go get him

Eclipse Virgo:* ** _runs after Gray*_**

Night Warrior:now Erza read the next one

Erza:this is for Jellal, what would you do if someone killed me

Jellal:I would hunt them down to the ends of the earth, cut them into little pieces, and throw them into a pool of lava.

Night Warrior:anything else

Jellal: if their [somehow] not dead I would kill them with my bare hands.

Everyone:...

Juvia:D-dark

Mira:Kawiiiii

Gray:* ** _whispers to Natsu_** *remind me to never beat up Erza

Natsu:* ** _whispers to Gray_** *what ice princess scared

Gray:*whispers to Natsu*no, I just don't want to die

Natsu:...

Night Warrior:best response ever

Lucy:you are weird

Night Warrior:thanks, now Erza what would you do if someone killed Jellal

Erza:I would cut them open, bled them like a pig

Night Warrior:anything else

Erza:I would stab daggers in their eyes, cut off there limbs, and throw them into a pool of lava.

Everyone:...

Erza:and if they are [somehow] not dead I would kill them with my bear hands

Night Warrior:you two have gave me the best answer to that question, most people don't go into that big of a detail.

Erza:now all the guys go into the room

( ** _All the boys went into the room)_**

Erza:now all the girls have to say who they like

Everyone:noooo, why

Night Warrior:oh, you can pick the punishment, but don't worry about the guys hearing you, that room is specially made so no one can hear what's going on in this room. And for this dare anyone who doesn't have a crush has to do the punishment.

Everyone:you are so cruel

Night Warrior:don't worry it's only a little pain, and that rule includes me to, so I chose the punishment.

Erza:Jellal

Lucy:Natsu

Levy:Gajeel

Wendy:Romeo

Cana:punishment, I don't have a crush, until I meet a boy who is better than alcohol, I won't have one.

Juvia:Gray

Mira:Freed

Lisanna:Bickslow

Evergreen:Elfman

Sherry:if it all in the name of love, Lyon

Carla:Happy

Night Warrior:come on Cana, let's go * ** _takes Cana's hand and pulls her towards the punishment, door*_**

Cana:NOOOOOO

( ** _Ten minutes later)_**

Cana:* ** _yelling and pounding on the door_** * LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE

( ** _Ten minutes later, still haven't heard from Night Warrior)_**

Cana:* ** _still yelling and pounding on the door*_** YOU GUYS PLEASE LET ME OUT, I NEED A WHISKEY

( ** _Ten minutes later, still Night Warrior has not said a word)_**

Night Warrior:ok, Ophiuchus you can let us out know, time is up.

( ** _Ophiuchus walks to the door and opens it)_**

Cana: ** _*falls on the floor*_**

Night Warrior: ** _*walks out calmly*_** that was refreshing, great time passer, that punishment is.

Lucy:* ** _looks at Cana, as she walked back to them, she looks pretty shaken up, what is in that room?*_**

Night Warrior:boys you can come out now, and girls go into that room.

( ** _All the girls went into the room, Virgo locked, it, so they couldn't get out, for Night Warrior lied when she said, that the boys couldn't hear what they said)_**

Night Warrior:I guess you all heard what happened, and you saw Cana right, that's what lies all of you in there, so you have the same truth, so who do you all like, I'll even go back into the punishment room with whoever what's to, if that's what you want because, I also have the same truth too, so start talking.

Natsu:Lucy

Gajeel:Shrimp

Night Warrior:no nicknames her real name or it doesn't count.

Gajeel:fine Levy

Gray:Juvia

Lyon:Sherry

Freed:Mira

Bickslow:Lisanna

Elfman:Evergreen

Happy:Carla

Lily:punishment

Jellal:Erza

Gildarts:Punishment

Dan:Lucy

Night Warrior:okay then let's go, tough guys

( ** _Night Warrior, Gildarts, and Lily all went into the room)_**

( ** _Ten minutes later)_**

Gildarts:* ** _yelling and pounding on the door_** * GET ME OUT OF HERE

( ** _Ten minutes later Night Warrior nor Lily has said anything)_**

Gildarts:* ** _still yelling and pounding on the door*_** GUYS PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE

( ** _Ten minutes later, still haven't heard from Night Warrior nor Lily)_**

Night Warrior:ok, Ophiuchus, you can let us out now

( ** _Ophiuchus walks over and opens the door)_**

Gildarts: ** _*falls on the floor*_**

Lily: ** _*walks out doesn't say anything_** *

Night Warrior:* ** _walks calmly out*_** now that was refreshing, good bye see you tomorrow for more dares, and I hope the people that I said like each other become couples, already.

 **Gildarts:someone save us from this mad woman, she that room has you see...*gets cut off, when Night Warrior's hand is around his mouth***

 **Night Warrior:shut up or I'll put you in there again. Pls rate and review, and please give me more dares, next the celestial spirits join the fray. So give me good dares for the celestial spirits.**


	3. Day 2

**_Welcome To the Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show_**

 ** _disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 ** _By:Night Warrior_**

Night Warrior:Welcome back to day 2 of my first Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show, hosted by Moi and the lovely Erza Scarlet, but before we continue, the guests should come in, and Erza could you go get the nine demon gates,

Erza:okay, ** _*goes gets the nine demon gates*_**

Jackal:why are we here

Night Warrior:a fan wanted you, and the other guests come in

 ** _(The zodiac Spirits walk in with, Laxus, Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Cherrlia, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Bisca, Asuka, Alzack, Kagura, Lector, Frosch, and Milliana)_**

Night Warrior:welcome to the show

Lucy:why are the demon gates here, they are just going to attack us

Night Warrior:demon gates, do not attack the others unless it's a dare or they do something to make you mad, and I am immune to any curses or magic, now that's settled, let's read the truths or dares for today, Erza.

Erza: ** _*takes out an index card and reads aloud*_**

 _Truths_

 _Erza-is it true that you have had a crush on Jellal since childhood at the Tower of Heavn_

 _Aries-what is one deepest, darkest, most embarrassing memory you have about the past_

 _Lucy-is it true that you let Natsu grope you whenever he wants_

 _Wendy-do you have a thing for older men. Specifically Natsu._

 _Romeo-how many times have you, when hearing your dad talk about sexy chics, have you thought of Wendy_

 _Erza-do you have a thing for sexy, blue-haired, your age men with tattoos_

 _Erza-is it true you have a interest in naughty books_

 _Wendy-how did you end up in Lamia Scale_

 _Dares_

 _Gray-grope Juvia_

 _Cana-wear a bunny suit for the whole game_

 _Gajeel-sit next to Levy for the whole game while wearing a fluffy panda suit_

 _Lisanna-secret, find out later_

 _Elfman-for the whole game, if anyone asks you a question of why, you have to shout, CAUSE, IM A REAL WOMAN_

 _Laxus-wear a miniskirt_

 _Lisanna-cosplay as Bickslow's maid for three days_

 _Wendy- switch clothes with Romeo and act like him for a day, same thing goes for Romeo_

 _Natsu-switch clothes with Lucy and act like her for a day, same thing goes for Lucy_

 _Gajeel-switch clothes with Freed and act like him for a whole day, same thing goes for, Freed_

 _Laxus-switch clothes with Mira and act like her for a whole day, same thing goes for Mira_

 _Lucy-tell Scorpio what Aquarius is really like when he is not around_

 _Jackal-blow up your's and Gray's clothes while you are still wearing them_

 _Lamy-make clones of yourself and Juvia while you are chasing them_

Erza: ** _*finishes reading*_**

Natsu:how come there is more dares than truths

Night Warrior: because I like dares more than truths, but there will be more. Now, Erza is it true that you have had a crush on Jellal since childhood in the Tower of Heavn.

Erza: ** _*blushes deeply*_** yes I guess so

Mira:Kawiiiii

Jellal: ** _*also blushes deeply*_**

Mira:Kawiiiii

Night Warrior:so Aries your turn what is your most deepest darkest secret, of your past

Aries:when I was with Karen she used me to distract suitors so she could be alone.

Night Warrior:not what I was hoping for, but I'll do, now, Lucy is it true that you let Natsu grope you whenever he wants.

Lucy: ** _*turns the color of Erza's hair*_** ABSOLUTELY NO

Night Warrior:okay, now Wendy is it true that you have a thing for older men, specifically Natsu.

Wendy: ** _*blushes deeply*_** maybe once, but Lucy like him, and I like Romeo

Mira:KAWIIIII

Night Warrior:fine, now Romeo, how many times, when hearing your dad talk about sexy chics, have you thought of Wendy

Romeo: ** _*blushes*_** maybe, ten

Mira: KAWIIIII

Night Warrior:I hear wedding bells in the future, now Erza, do you have a thing for blue-haired, boys your age with tattoos.

Erza ** _*blushes*_** yes

Night Warrior and Mira:KAWIIIII

Night Warrior:more wedding bells, now, Erza is it true that you like to read naughty books

Erza:sometimes

Night Warrior:now Wendy, how did you end up in Lamia Scale

Wendy:Cherrlia asked me to join, and Fairy Tail had disbanded so I said yes, I had no where to go or anything.

Night Warrior:great, now Erza begin the first dare

Erza:Gray I dare you to grope Juvia

Gray:really, why do I have to do that

Night Warrior:if you refuse you get to go in the punishment room

Gray:no, I'll do it, **_*gropes Juvia*_**

Juvia: ** _*faints*_**

Night Warrior:now the next dare,

Erza:Cana I dare you to wear a bunny suit for the whole game

Cana:ok, **_*puts on bunny suit*_**

Night Warrior:so cute, now the next dare

Erza:Gajeel I dare you to sit next to Levy for the whole game wearing a panda suit

Gajeel:no way, I'm doing that

Night Warrior:okay, then in you go, **_*shoves Gajeel into the punishment room*_** now next dare, but first Bickslow go in that room, ** _*points to room*_**

Bickslow: ** _*goes into room*_**

Erza:Lisanna I dare you to fake propose to Bickslow

Lisanna:ok

Night Warrior:Bickslow come out now

Bickslow: ** _*walks out*_**

Lisanna: ** _*kneels in front of Bickslow*_** Bickslow will you marry me

Bickslow: ** _*looks confused, doesn't know what to say, looks around*_**

Natsu: ** _*tries to hold in laughter, but doesn't succeed*_** hahaha, you look so funny Bickslow

Bickslow:huh, what's so funny

Night Warrior:the way you look it's priceless, now the next dare

Erza:Elfman, I dare you to shout, CAUSE IM A REAL WOMAN, every time somebody asks you why, for the rest of the game

Elfman:I can do that

Night Warrior:oh, can you, hey Elfman why do you write poetry

Elfman: ** _*shouts*_** CAUSE I'M A REAL WOMAN

Night Warrior:I'm going to have so much fun with this, now next dare

Erza:Laxus I dare you to wear a miniskirt for one day

Laxus:really, what if I don't want to

Night Warrior: ** _*points at the punishment room*_**

Laxus:it doesn't look that scary

Gajeel: ** _*yelling and pounding on the door*_** SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW

Laxus: ** _*looks scared*_** give me the stupid thing

Night Warrior ** _:*hands him the miniskirt*_**

Laxus: ** _*changes into the miniskirt*_**

Night Warrior:HAHAHAHAHA, you look so funny, now the next dare

Erza:Lisanna I dare you to cosplay as Bickslow's maid for three days

Lisanna:ok, **_*changes into a maid outfit*_** what can I do for you today, Bickslow

Night Warrior:next dare

Erza:Wendy and Romeo I dare you to switch clothes and act like each other, for a day

Wendy and Romeo: ** _*goes into a room, when they come out they have each other's clothes*_**

Night Warrior:next dare

Erza:Natsu and Lucy I dare you to switch clothes and act like each other for a day

Natsu and Lucy: ** _*walks into a room, when they come out they have each other's clothes on*_**

Lucy:I'm all fired up

Night Warrior:next dare

Erza:Gajeel and Freed I dare you to switch clothes and act like each other for a day

Freed:but, Gajeel isn't here

Night Warrior:oh I forgot, **_*lets Gajeel out of the room*_**

Gajeel and Freed: ** _*Gajeel gets up and they walk into a room, when they come out they are wearing each other's clothes*_**

Night Warrior:next dare

Erza:Laxus and Mira I dare you to switch clothes and act like each other for a day

Laxus and Mira: ** _*walk into a room, when they come out they are wearing each other's clothes*_**

Night Warrior:next dare

Erza:Lucy I dare you to tell Scorpio what Aquarius is really like when he isn't around

Lucy: ** _*glups nervously*_** Scorpio, when you are not around Aquarius is... ** _*gets cut off, mid-sentence by, Aquarius's water beam*_**

Aquarius:I told you to not tell him

Night Warrior:well that dare got ruined but, next dare

Erza:Jackal I dare you to blow up your's and Gray's clothes while you are still wearing them.

Jackal:okay, **_*walks over to Gray, blows up their clothes*_**

Night Warrior:now Lamy I dare you to make clones of yourself and Juvia while you chase them

Lamy:okay, ** _*starts to make clones*_**

Juvia:there are so many Juvias, but Gray is only Juvia's no ones else **_*starts to attack the clones of herself*_**

Night Warrior:does anyone know why Juvia just started to attack the clones, we'll see you next time.

Gray:help me, why are there so many Juvias

Jackal:I'm in the same boat, help

 **Night Warrior:nope, you better get some clothes on though, pls rate and review, I kinda got into trouble with the dares in the reviews, so just PM dares to me okay, but if you don't have a account, you can do whatever, also, I got a little game to play with the fans, the first five people who can guess what is in the punishment room, will get to come in the show for about two days each, so guess away, but remember DONT TELL the constants what is there, also if you guess, could you tell me what you are like, so I don't mess up your personality, nothing else, hopefully see you soon. Also if you can give me ideas for other fanfics, I'm currently don't have any ideas, so help if you want.**


	4. Day 3

**_Welcome To The Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show_**

 ** _disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail_**

 ** _By:Night Warrior_**

Night Warrior:Welcome one and all, to day three of my Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show. Hosted by Moi, and the lovely Erza Scarlet.

Erza: ** _*waves at crowd, as she walks onstage*_**

Night Warrior:Now I know you are all looking forward to a truth or dare game show today, but due to an unfortunate accident, with the dares, that got them lost, I decided that for the next three days I will be hosting, a different game show

The Constants: ** _*sighed a sigh of relief*_**

Night Warrior:but do not fear, this will still have some action and will be a series of questions, about Fairy Tail characters. In this quiz there will be NO secrets, and we'll all see if your friends know what is happening in your life. Now let's welcome the people you thought were dead, and also let's welcome the bad guy of the series. Erza would you introduce the constants.

Erza:yes

( ** _The lights dim, and a spot light landed on the doorway, music started to play in the background, also the constants got put on bleachers and a big screen appeared, and eight different stands with buzzers appeared. Also Night Warrior got put on a stand, with index cards)_**

Erza: ** _*starts to read the index card*_**

 _Ur_

 _Ultear Milkovich_

 _Jude Heartfilla_

 _Mavis Vermillion_

 _Layla Heartfilla_

 _Simon_

 _Karen Lilica_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

( ** _They all walk in and took a stand)_**

Gray and Lyon:Ur

Erza, Kagura, and Milliana: Simon

Leo and Hibiki: Karen

Lucy: mom, dad

Nastu:what is Zeref's doing here

Night Warrior: I thought since you are brothers, he should know what you've been up to, and dragon slayers, tomorrow the game show is outside. I got special guests that are going to be doing this.

Mavis Vermillion:no one sees surprised to see me here

Night Warrior:Fairy Tail is, now Erza please take a seat

Erza: ** _*goes and sits down next to Jellal*_**

Night Warrior:now let's began the first question

( ** _A picture appears on the screen, it is a grid with different points and categories. It looked like a jeopardy game board)_**

Night Warrior:the rules are simple, you get points for each question answered correctly, there are five different categories, the first one is Erza Scarlet, the second one is Gray Fullbuster, the third one is Nastu Dragneel, the fourth one is Lucy Heartfilia, and the fifth one is Leo the Lion, the constants have to choose a category on their turn and pick a point, if you answer correctly you get the points, but if not, you get punished by Eclipse Virgo here. Now Simon pick a category and points.

Simon:Erza Scarlet, 10,000

Night Warrior:okay,here's your first question

( ** _A picture appeared, it was Erza wearing a black armor)_**

Night Warrior:ok, which armor is this, Simon

Simon:Black Wing Armor

Night Warrior:correct you get 10,000 points, now Layla

Layla:Lucy Heartfilia, 10,000 points

Night Warrior:ok

 ** _(A picture appears, it is a symbol, of two blue waves)_**

Night Warrior: now, which key does this symbol belong to, how long has Lucy have had it, and how did she get it

Layla:easy, that's Aquarius's key, since she was a child, it's one of the twelve zodiac keys, and I gave it to her, when I retired from being a wizard

Night Warrior:correct, you get 10,000 points, now Ur your turn

Ur:Gray Fullbuster, 100 points

Night Warrior:you chose a hard one, but let's see the question

 _(_ _ **A question appeared on the board)**_

Night Warrior:now before Gray joined Fairy Tail he went on a journey and meet a Fairy Tail wizard, who is it

Ur:um, Macco

Night Warrior:wrong, it was Gildarts Clive, because Gildarts, met you during a job.

Virgo:melon punishment,

 _ **(Ten watermelons dropped on Ur's head)**_

Night Warrior:that's all today, see you next time

 **Night Warrior:rate and review, and also if you can guess what's in the punishment room, you can be on the show. And say your dares on the show, there are no limits to how many people can do this. So hurry up and do it. Rate and review. Hope you enjoy, also PM some great truths or dares.**


	5. Day 4

**_Welcome To The Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show_**

 ** _disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail_**

 ** _By:Night Warrior_**

 **P.S. Night Warrior Description On What She Looks Like**

 **she has pitch black, straight hair, that comes to the middle of her back, with emerald green eyes, she wears what seems to be a simple black t-shirt that says 'Warning: This Person Is Crazy', with a pair of blue jeans. And that is what Night Warrior looks like.**

Night Warrior: welcome one and all to day four of my Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game show, hosted by moi and the lovely Erza Scarlet

Erza: ***walks on the stage smiling and waving***

Night Warrior: now as yesterday there was a different game show, but today I'm happy to announce we will go back to the original truth or dare game show

Everyone: ***sighs, when they heard that they will be doing the truth or dare game show***

Night Warrior: now don't be like that, and dragon slayers the special guests will be coming on a different day, now Erza read the truths and dares for the day will you

Erza: ok, ***pulls out index cards and starts to read the truth and dares***

 _Truths_

 _Ren and Sherry- when did you two tie the knot ((get married))? Also, how was the wedding?_

 _Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue- how surprised were you all when you discovered that your dragon guardians were inside you this whole time? Also, how sad were you when they died?_

 _Sayla- how does it feel to have been taken over by Mirajane, with both your body and powers now at her disposal?_

 _Everyone in Fairy Tail except Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gildarts, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy- what have all of you been doing during the year Fairy Tail disbanded?_

 _Freed: are you gay_

 _Dares_

 _Evergreen- toss Freed into a bottomless pit._

 _Lucy- inflate Rouge and Sting with helium._

 _Gray- take juvia out on a date, if you refuse or make her cry then you are going to go in the punishment room._

 _Lyon- steal Erza's strawberry cheesecake._

 _Romeo- kiss Wendy on the cheek._

 _Gajeel- steal Erza's cake the she is not looking, then throw it right in her face._

 _Lucy- kiss Natsu._

Erza: ***finishes reading the truths and dares***

Night Warrior: now on for the first truth. Ren and Sherry when did you two tie the knot ((get married))? Also how was the wedding?

Ren: well it was a couple years after the Fairy Tail members and the island, and the wedding was great

Sherry: yes it was all for love

Night Warrior: ok, now that is out of the way, lets get on with the next truth, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rouge how surprised were you all when you discovered that your dragon guardians were inside you this whole time? Also, how sad were you when they died?

Natsu: well I was really surprised, and I was torn apart when Igneel died

Wendy: I mostly shocked, and I was torn apart also

Gajeel: I was surprised, and I guess was torn apart like Fire Head over there and Wendy

Sting: same thing as the other Dragon Slayers I guess

Rogue: same

Night Warrior: ok your reaction where pretty much the same, so for the next truth, Seilah how does it feel to have been taken over by Mirajane, with both your body and powers now at her disposal?

Seilah: well it feels weird and I don't like it

Night Warrior: ok, next truth, Everyone in Fairy Tail except Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gildarts, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel Lily, and Levy- what have all of you been doing during the year Fairy Tail was disbanded?

Cana: I was staying low waiting for someone to get fairy tail back together, while drinking the bar dry

Mirajane: I started a modeling career again

Elfman: I was waiting like Cana, and going to the gym every now and then

Lisanna: I was taking care of Mira and Elfman

Evergreen: I was trying to be a model but they wouldn't accept me

Freed: I was hanging out with Bickslow

Bickslow: hanging out with Freed while taking care of my babies

Dolls: babies, babies, babies

Jellal: I was trying to do good and take down criminals

Bisca: I was taking care of my family

Alzack: I was also taking care of Asuka

Asuka: I was playing

Laxus: I was doing things

Night Warrior: ok, the next truth is for Freed, are you gay

Freed: ***is taken about and flustered*** no I am not

Night Warrior: if you say so, now Erza read the first dare

Erza: ok, ***pulls out index cards and starts to read the first dare*** ok Evergreen throw Freed into a bottomless pit

Evergreen: ok, ***throws Freed into a bottomless pit***

Freed: ***keeps falling***

(ten minutes passed)

Freed: ***is still falling***

Night Warrior: ok, enough of that, ***snaps fingers and Freed appears back on the ground***

Freed: thank you

Night Warrior: don't think me just yet

Freed: ok

Night Warrior: now Erza the next dare

Erza: ok, Lucy inflate Rouge and Sting with helium

Lucy: why do I have to

Night Warrior: you could take the punishment ***points to the door***

Lucy: ***sweatdrops*** fine I'll do the stupid dare ***inflates Rouge and Sting with helium***

Sting and Rogue: ***flies around the place like a balloon and when they fall they both have a really squeaky voice***

Night Warrior: good, now Erza next dare

Erza: ok, Gray take Juvia on a date, if you refuse or make her cry you will go to the punishment room

Gray: ***looks at Juvia in sighs*** fine

Night Warrior: perfect, then Juvia Gray please go through that door, ***points to a door***

Gray and Juvia: ***go through the door to the romantic date that Night Warrior had created as if she was expecting something like this***

Night Warrior: there if he makes her cry we'll know, now go onto the next dare, but first Erza go into that room, ***points to another door***

Erza: ok, ***goes into the door***

Night Warrior: now that she is gone, Lyon steal Erza's cake, and Gajeel steal Erza's cake when she's not looking then throw it right in her face

Everyone From the Fairy Tail Guild: ***sweatdrops***

Lyon: ok

Gajeel: give me the damn punishment, it can't be worse than Erza

Night Warrior: ok, ***throws Gajeel in the punishment room*** Erza you can come out now

Erza: ***walks out***

Night Warrior: here Erza have a piece of cake, ***gives Erza a piece of strawberry cheesecake***

Erza: ***takes the piece of strawberry cheesecake*** thank you

Night Warrior: no problem

Lyon: ***then walks over and steals Erza's piece of cake***

Erza: ***looks mad*** reuip ***her body glows and she is in Heaven's Wheel Armor, and sends Lyon flying through the roof***

Everyone: ***sweatdrops***

Night Warrior: awesome

(ten minutes later)

Gajeel: ***is pounding on the door and yelling*** LET ME OUT OF HERE

(ten minutes later, Gajeel is still pounding on the door)

Gajeel: GET ME OUT OF HERE

(ten minutes later Gajeel is still pounding on the door)

Gajeel: COME ON GUYS

(ten minutes later)

Night Warrior: ok you can let him out

Virgo: ***opens the door and lets him out***

Gajeel: ***walks out shaken up***

Night Warrior: next dare Erza

Erza: Romeo kiss Wendy's cheek

Romeo: ok, ***kisses Wendy's cheek bright red***

Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus: ***all have a deadly aura around them***

Night Warrior: none of that or you go to the punishment room

Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu: ***all calm down***

Wendy: ***is bright red***

Night Warrior: KAWIII, now next dare

Erza: Lucy kiss Natsu

Lucy: ok, but only cause I don't want to go into the punishment room, ***kisses Natsu***

Natsu: ***is bright red***

Night Warrior: ***faces the audience*** now that is all for today, folks, come again, and don't forget to Rate and Review also send me good dares, for the dragons


End file.
